Hidden Agendas
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: We choose those we like with those we love, we have no say in the matter. Mignon McLaughlin, The Neurotic's Notebook, 1960


**Title:** Hidden Agendas

**Author:** Lady B

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco (main), Harry/Snape (implied), Harry/Blaise Zabini (implied), Remus/Snape, Blaise/Hermione

**Word count:** 2149 words

**Rating:** R for implied m/m, language, implied het

**Genre:** CrackFluff? Possibly.

**Summary:** We choose those we like; with those we love, we have no say in the matter. Mignon McLaughlin, _The Neurotic's Notebook_, 1960

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, don't sue. JKR owns our souls.

**Challenge:** For my HPFanfic10x10 table, prompt: _mystery_

**Author's Note:** This has been on my mind for about 4 days and I'm finally getting around to it.

- - -

Draco was the last to arrive to this little reunion and he took the time to survey his two companions as he made his way toward them.

It had been nearly seven years since Potter had defeated Voldemort and all three who were meeting this particular day, still felt the impact.

Draco looked to his left at the only man who ever treated him as his own: Severus Snape. Finally freed of Voldemort's clutches, Snape's demeanor did a complete 180 and his Potions classes were suddenly more popular than ever at Hogwarts. The fruits of his new labors bore not one, not two, but over twenty new Potion Masters in Great Britain, the United States, Canada, Africa and various parts of Europe and Russia. And of course it didn't hurt the man with his independent Potions business, selling healing potions and the like to various independent entities.

Draco looked to his right, staring with affection at the man who he always considered a brother of sorts: Blaise Zabini. Blaise had been instrumental in helping Potter track down and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes, killing Nagini in the final fight. Now Blaise was a world-renowned concert pianist, famous in both the muggle and wizarding world. Draco never even knew he could play and had been very surprised to receive tickets to one of his concerts. He had gone of course and had been suitably impressed, so much so that he had become Blaise's law wizard and business manager.

He himself had become very successful once it was known he had fought on the side of Light. Much to his mother's dismay, he had announced, quite publicly by taking a full-paged advertisement on the front of _The Daily Prophet_, that he was gay and wouldn't be adding any more Malfoys to the family tree. Pansy Parkinson had thrown a spectacular tantrum and had tried to rip Draco's bits off with her bare hands. Aurors had to drag her away after she'd been hit with six different stunners. He'd gone into Wizarding Law and had achieved his mastery after less than 4 years. Plus, he'd done something he'd thought he'd never do. He'd fallen in love.

- - -

He grinned stupidly and blinked at the sound of his name being called.

"Draco, would you care to join the festivities or are you going to stand there staring off into nothing like those dunderheads I have the unfortunate pleasure of teaching five days a week?" Severus asked. Draco laughed at his pseudo-father and joined them at the small table of the modest French café he had chosen.

"Why are we doing this again?" Blaise asked, sipping his mocha.

"Because Draco decided to show his Gryffindor side and become a sentimental boob." Severus answered.

"Oi! It's not everyday one survives a Dark Lord, you know." Draco responded, lightly punching Severus in the arm. "Besides, you were all for it."

It was true. During the war, the three Slytherins had made a vow that if they survived, they would get together once a year for the rest of their lives, even if it was to just catch up on their lives. Severus was the first one to agree to it, since he had the most to lose if he'd been caught out as a spy.

"Well I already know what Draco's been up to, even if he won't tell me who he's in love with." Blaise announced. Severus turned to look at Draco.

"That explains the stupid look from earlier." he snorted. "Who's the lucky man? And is he good for you?"

"He's not good for me, he's good _to_ me." Draco smiled, eyes glazed over. Severus snapped his fingers in front of his eyes and Draco blinked.

"Besotted old goat." Severus snorted.

"You're older than I am, Snape." Draco smirked.

"Reprobate. So who is he? Who do you have wrapped around that dainty little pinky finger of yours?"

"Oh my word, will you look at that!" Blaise gaped, interrupting them both. They noticed he was staring off at something behind them. Both Slyths turned to see a stunning dark haired man sitting down at a table on the other side of the street. They watched as he ordered a coffee and then began to open a book he had been carrying.

"He looks divine!" Blaise breathed.

"He's not so bad." Draco shrugged.

"You're just jaded because you've shacked up with someone already." Blaise retorted.

"Doesn't mean I can't look every now and then." Draco replied.

"He's very pleasing to the eye." Severus added. Draco resisted the urge to laugh, and suddenly got a very Slytherin idea.

"How about a little bet, then?" he suggested, eyes narrowed. The other two looked at him.

"What are the terms?" Severus wondered.

"First one who can get a kiss from him, wins 15 Galleons from the losers."

"Easy enough." Blaise smirked. But Draco wasn't done.

"I don't mean a light kiss on the lips either. I mean a full-on snog with wet, sliding tongues and painful erections." he added. Severus stared at him as if he had fried his brain in the morning French sun. Blaise looked like he wanted to rub his hands together with glee, imagining all that money he'd get. Draco held his hand out, palm down. "Deal?"

Blaise didn't hesitate and placed his hand on top of Draco's. They both looked at Severus. After a moment's hesitation, he agreed.

"So who goes first?" Blaise asked.

"Age before beauty." Draco grinned, looking at Severus. Grumbling under his breath, Severus got to his feet and made his way to the man.

- - -

"Excuse me?" Severus greeted as he stopped at the man's table. The man marked his place in his book and looked up. Severus's jaw dropped open in shock as he stared into a familiar pair of bright green eyes.

"Hello, Professor Snape. Fancy meeting you here."

"Potter?" Severus gaped, feeling a blush creeping over his face.

"That is my name." Harry chuckled, ignoring his former Professor's embarrassment.

"What the hell happened to you?" Severus asked without thought. The last time he had seen Harry Potter had been the day the Gryffindor hero had finally left the hallowed halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with a mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts and an Order of Merlin First Class pinned to his robes. He was a skinny little runt then. Apparently he'd been working out since then, if the gray shirt clinging to his well-defined muscles were any indication.

"Quidditch, of course." Harry smiled. "Would you like to sit down?"

"No thank you, Mr Potter. I will just take myself back to my own table." Turning on his heel, Severus returned to his table.

"What happened?" Draco asked. He hadn't seen the man's face, as Severus backside had been blocking their view.

"I think I will let you discover that on your own. I've never been so embarrassed in my life." the man mumbled, completely traumatized.

"Not even that time Potter Senior had you hanging upside down?" Blaise asked.

"I told you never to mention that again." Severus growled. Blaise got to his feet.

"My turn." he announced. They watched him head over, Severus with a small smirk on his face. But Blaise blocked their view and when he came back, he was just as dazed as Severus.

"What happened?" Draco wondered again. Blaise couldn't even speak. "Well...I guess it's up to me then." He got to his feet and headed over.

Severus and Blaise watched with amused smirks as Draco exchanged words with Potter. The smirks widened when Potter surged to his feet, seemingly angry, and launched himself at Draco. And got the shock of their lives when the famous seeker hauled Draco close and proceeded to kiss Draco's lungs from his body. Draco, for his part, had both hands on Potter's arse and was groping shamelessly. It was the kind of snog Draco had planned, all wet tongues and painful erections if the public frotting session they were witnessing was anything to go by. Severus and Blaise watched, slack jawed and drooling as both young men shuddered together, slowly easing out of the kiss. Draco planted one last small kiss on the lips before him before turning and heading back to his table.

"What the fuck was that?" Blaise exploded.

"That, my friend, was a full-on snog." Draco grinned, holding out his hand. He watched 30 Galleons fall into his palm and he pocketed them quickly. A moment later, a shadow fell across their table. All three looked up to see Harry Potter standing there.

"Hello again, Blaise. Professor Snape." Harry nodded.

"Hey Harry." Blaise smiled.

"Potter." Severus muttered. Harry turned to look at Draco.

"Draco, I'm pretty knackered from that museum tour this morning. I'm going back to the hotel to catch a nap before supper. Will you be long?"

"No, I'll be right behind you, love." Both Slytherins watched in shock as Harry placed a gentle kiss on Draco's head before Apparating away. Smirking, he turned to look at his friends.

"You sneaky, slimy bastard! That was low, even for you!" Blaise exclaimed.

"I am a Slytherin, Blaise." Draco grinned.

"Potter? Potter is the man you fell in love with?" Severus gaped. "I don't even want to know how that happened."

"It was one of those things that just...happened." Draco shrugged. "And besides, I got such a hot, gorgeous man out of the deal. I'm not complaining."

"So...when did you two get married." Blaise smirked, just as Draco was taking a sip of coffee. Which he promptly spit back out.

"How did you-?" Draco gaped.

"I saw Potter's wedding band." he grinned. "So let's see it, Malfoy."

Sighing, Draco removed the glamour on his hand and a matching platinum band appeared.

"Lucky bastard." Snape stated.

"Thanks, Severus. But, um...shall I tell Blaise about Remus or do you want to do the honors." Draco smirked, getting great satisfaction out of watching his godfather's face turn red.

"Severus is with Lupin?" Blaise gaped.

"Oh yeah. Has been for a few years now. In fact..."

"Don't you dare!" Snape scowled.

"He's going to find out one way or another."

"Then maybe I should be the one to tell him, eh?"

"Tell me what? Sev are you and Lupin married as well?" Blaise asked. He got great satisfaction of watching the unflappable man blush for the third time that morning, before Severus dissolved the glamour on his own hand to show of his gold ring.

"Well, we're quite the trio aren't we?" Blaise chuckled, showing off his own wedding band. It was Draco's turn to be shocked.

"Who was lucky enough to snag you, Blaise?"

If black men could blush, Blaise's face would have been redder than a tomato. He mumbled something they couldn't hear.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Hermione." Blaise muttered.

"Granger?" Draco was surprised. Harry had never told him.

"Yes. Have a problem with it?"

"No! But when did that happen?"

"A few months ago. We kind of eloped, and didn't tell anyone."

"Are you happy?" Draco wondered, honestly concerned.

"Happier then I've ever been." Blaise smiled wistfully.

"So am I." Draco smiled. They both looked at Severus, pointedly.

"I'm bloody happy! There, I said it! Does that satisfy you?" Severus growled.

"It satisfies me, for sure." came a deep, cultured voice. All three turned to see Remus Lupin-Snape and Hermione Granger-Zabini standing there. The sound of Apparation echoed and Harry stood behind Draco.

"Draco, are you coming or not?" Harry pouted. Draco could never resist The Pout and rose to join his husband.

"See you next year, fellows." Draco grinned as he and Harry vanished. Blaise got to his feet and joined his wife.

"See you, Sev." Blaise grinned as they popped out.

"And once again, I'm stuck with the bill." Severus groaned. A warm hand on his own stopped him from reaching into his pocket. He looked up into Remus's warm hazel eyes.

"Let me." Remus smiled, putting some money on the table. That smile warmed Severus inside and out and he inhaled the scent of his husband.

"Remus, take me home and love me." Severus whispered.

"I already do." Remus smiled, kissing him. It wasn't all wet tongues and painful erections but it was pretty damn close.

Around the corner, Draco and Harry smiled at the two of them.

"Draco?" Harry whispered.

"Hmm?" Draco asked, leaning back into Harry's arms.

"I love you. I don't know if I've ever told you that before." Draco turned to look at him.

"Potter, you're taking all the mystery out of our relationship." Draco smirked.

"Oh I think I have a few tricks left up my sleeve." Harry grinned, hauling him close. Draco purred as Harry nuzzled his neck.

"Then take me home and love me." Draco whispered. Harry kissed him as they Apparated away.

_Fin_


End file.
